Celebrity Skin
by Pug1998
Summary: Percy Jackson is an international popstar with a little bit of an attitude, okay well may a lot... But when he hires Annabeth Chase as his new assistant will that all change?
1. Prologue

Love.

Love is a complicated word. The few things I know about love are:

It has four letters.

It is one syllable.

It is an adjective.

The universal symbol for love is heart.

We celebrate love on valentines day.

There are different kinds of love.

Love can make or break a relationship.

Love is difficult.

Love can be never ending.

Love can go away.

Love

Love

LOVE

I'm Annabeth Chase

I'm Percy Jackson

And I

And I

Don't know anything about love.


	2. Great Day at the Office

**Hey everyone! I'm pug, you might know me from my many reviews on my variety of stories! So I just published this story and I'm hoping everyone enjoys it! I plan on posting at least one chapter a day since they will start off being short. Length may be added. So just give them a chance you may be surprised. Oh and guess what?! I LOVE REVIEWS! So please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Fired?! You are firing ME?"

"Yes Miss we are sincerely sorry. Its just that we cannot support all our employees."

"I can't believe this!"

"I'm really sorry. You need to be out of the building by tonight. It was nice working with you."

"This will not be the last you hear of me... BRENDA! You will regret this once I am out there standing up everyone in this freaking business! You just watch!"

"Good bye miss..." Brenda says leading the mad young women out the door.

"UGH!" The young women shouts stomping her way to the end of the hall before reaching the elevator and stabbing the button to her floor.

The whole office is silent until the workers hear the sound of a door being slammed in the floor below and one final yell of fury.

The only noise was the faint sound of music playing in the background.

More importantly Percy Jackson.


	3. Annabeth Chase

**Hey guys its pug again. So yeah posting another chapter in the hour. I promise the story will pick up. right now everything is just getting started! :)**

* * *

Hi I'm Annabeth Chase and my life was just completely ruined.

Would you like to know why? No? Well I'll tell you anyway.

How about we start with this morning when my life went down hill.

Ever heard of the late for work spilled coffee down the shirt crap they try to give out in movies. Well news flash people! That actually happens.  
So since I spilled coffee down my shirt I walked into work with a wet shirt on and a slightly burned chest.

Then my "Office buddy" decides to call in sick resulting in more work for me. Fun! Then just my luck I realize I am late for a meeting that started an hour ago.

Finally the whole day of just bad luck turns for the worse at lunch time when my boss, Brenda, calls me down to her office. Guess what happens.

I GET FIRED! FIRED!

Me, Annabeth Chase, fired! I have never been fired in my life.

To make matters worse I completely lost control and went on a rampage screaming and yelling to ensure I never got a job at New York freaking Architecture.

My life sucks.


	4. Percy Jackson

**Hey readers! Thanks to all for the reviews and follows and favorites they are greatly appreciated! so just to clear things chapters will gradually be getting longer but the first few will be short as I haven't really gotten a feel for the story yet. Also, I didn't know if anyone would like the story so I thought I'd just introduce it! and one more thing! Please please please review and give me some advice etc! **

**Happy reading, Pug**

* * *

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you al his hours _  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party because I remember how much you love to dance_  
_Do all the things I should've done _  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should've done_  
_When I was your man_

"That's a wrap!"

"Go Perce!"

Yep that's me. Percy Jackson. International superstar. Yeah now your thinking "oh him..."

You know me, the one who sits on the background of girls phones, shirts, and walls everywhere. I've got girls lining up outside my house, following my around. Money grows on trees, and I've got a sports car for every month of the year... for the next three years. I'm the guy people pay their life savings to see, and the guy your daughter stays cooped up in her room to stare at for hours. I'm the guy every... Guy wants to be.

But there is one thing I cannot do

Keep an assistant.

**BTW the wonderful and amazing writer Rick Riordan owns all his characters and the song sang but Percy belongs to Bruno Mars... If I was either them I wouldn't be siting here typing This. I'd probably be on a Greek island sipping a strawberry smoothie and trying exotic foods while listening to dolphins call as I tan in the sun... But I'm not so I own practically nothing beside maybe the plot...**

**R&R pug**


	5. Misery

**Getting really positive feedback! So happy! And you know what it means when I'm happy? More chapters!**

**The most commonly asked question by the whole viewing audience is if the chapter will get longer? And the answer is... Yes! They will be getting longer today being slightly longer than the first 3. But like I tell everyone who reviews, as I get a better feel for the story or what mood I'm in or what schedule I may have for the day pretty much determines when you'll get a chapter. So bear with me everyone! I'm on a streak for a everyday reviewing and it will be that way for a while! So please review, cause did you know that the more you review the more happier I get and you know what that means:):):):)**

**Hope everyone enjoys the upcoming chapter! It's in Annabeth's POV!**

* * *

"This day can't be any worse!" I groan dropping my head on the table.

"Of course it can! You could I don't know have gotten food poisoning, fallen off a bridge-" says a familiar voice as they walk into the kitchen.

"Not helping, Thalia." I interject never looking at my poor excuse for a best friend.

"Look on the bright side Annie!" I decide not to say anything about the use of the name 'Annie' and instead mumble out "What bright side?"

"Now you are out of a job at that horrible company! You can't have to come back complaining about anything and everything!" Thalia say completely ignoring me.

"That is a plus..." I mumble.

"See! Told you there was a bright side!" says Thalia.

"But I'm jobless!" I whine swinging my head up, "How can I pay my rent?!"

"Oh please! I'll pay while you work at fast food restaurants and look for a decent jobs. Besides I'm sure you have enough saved to go to Japan and back everyday for a week." She exclaims resting her combat boot clad feet on the kitchen table.

"That's a little bit of an exaggeration..." I say pushing her feet off only for them to be put back up seconds later, "And that will run out sooner or later!"  
"Then let's hope it's later."

"Ugh!" I say standing up. "I can't not have a job!"

"Then go get one now!" She says, "The gas station up the street is hiring."

"I'm not working some job that some high school diploma 30 year old is doing!" I say searching the fridge. " I have a college eduction I need a real job. One that pays more than minimum wage 3 days a week! I need a challenge! I need... I need..."

"Wait a second." Thalia says holding a finger up mid speech, "You said you need a challenge?"

"Yeah?" I question as she slowly walks towards me, and might I add creepily. "Why?"

"I have just the job for you." A creepy smile appearing on her face, adding to the handful of strange things, "It's a challenge, high paying, you might even get to travel, it includes recognition, and force, and plenty of perks."

"And what might this job be?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well... my cousin is hiring a new P.A. He's really famous and pays high. Plus I know for a fact you can do this job." Thalia says adding no more.

"And who is this cousin and more importantly what is a P.A.?" I ask throwing my hands around, slowly getting frustrated with the complicated women.

"A personal assistant." She says casually.

"Ok? And what cousin?" I ask questionably knowing she keeps leaving it out the most important question on purpose.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

**You likie? Well then review! :P**


	6. PA stands for Poseidon's anger

**You're gonna kill me, it's a short chapter. But before you bring out the pitchforks I promise a chapter or two more so after then you can decide to mob me or not! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy! So please review more!**

* * *

"Percy, son, where is Angela?"

"Who?" I ask casually looking at my nails.

"Angela, your personal assistant..." Poseidon drawls.

"Oh her. The pretty brunette with the dull brown eyes?" Dad just nods his head, "I fired her."

"WHY?!" He asks trying to hold in his anger, I have that affect on him.

"Ehh, didn't like her." I say turning back to the video game I was playing.

"Perseus, you need to talk to me before you make decisions like that."

"Why?" I question annoyed with my 'manager'.

"Because I am in charge, I make the rules and you follow them!"

"Whatever." I say uninterested.

"You are never going to keep anyone around long enough with that attitude." He mumbles so quiet I almost don't hear it.

"Then what are you still doing here?' I ask his retreating form.

"Because you're my son."

* * *

**So yeah it was short, just don't kill me. i am currently working on more. Please review!**


	7. Ugh Percy Jackson!

**As promised another chapter. It's a little longer so hopefully you won't kill me! Like I said I'm setting up the plot! It's like one long prologue!**

**P.S. You might get another chapter if my sister lets me write!**

* * *

"You should take the job."

"No."

"Why not? It's like a once in a lifetime thing!" My friend Katie tells me as we sit in Olive Garden.

"Yeah. I mean and it is Percy Jackosn." My other friend Silena says from her seat beside Thalia.

"So what?" I say picking at my all you can eat salad.

"So what? So what?! SO WHAT?! I'll tell you so what!" Silena starts but is cut off by Thalia.

"Loook Annabeth. Do you want a job fast that will pay you more than you were earning at the last sorry excuse for a business? Or do you want to be flipping burgers at McDonald's?" Thalia asks leaning across the table.

"This can't be the only option!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh but it is." Katie says giving me a sideways glance while sipping her lemon water delicately.

"Annabeth take the job. But keep your options open. You can always quit. Just try it out." Silena says no longer pouting over my Percy Jackson jab from earlier.

"You just want to meet him." I mumble.

"No I want whats best for you. And I think this is it." She says ignoring my questioning gaze.

"I think so too." Thalia says.

"Me three." Katie follows.

For a couple moments I sit there looking between my friends as they look at me expectantly.

As I sit there is realize the job doesn't actually seem that bad if you take out the part with the cocky superstar.

So if I take it I have to deal with a person I hate yet get paid generously.

If I don't I have to do a job I hate and get paid enough an hour to buy a Happy Meal.

"Fine."

* * *

**Happy? Then review cause those make ME happy!**


	8. Excited and Thalia?

**Hey everyone! So yeah this one is short too! It hey won't get longer until percabeth actually meets ****_ehhem soon ehhem_**** but hopefully you like it other wise!**

**I probably won't be able to post again today, have the babysit, tut if the kiddies were asleep I can type on my phone so you may get luck. But that's only if you review...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Percy!" Someone shouts to my left. Looking over I see my cousin running, or fast walking, up to me.

"Hey Thals..." I say uninterested, "What do you want?"

"Guess what?" She asks a huge smile on her face. Honestly I haven't seen Thalia this excited since I got her VIP tickets to Green Day.

"Ummm you finally decided to do something with your life?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"No!" She says glaring, "I know someone perfect for the job!

"What job?"

"Your P.A.!" She says as its the most obvious thing in the world.

"I need one of those?" I ask fiddling with a guitar.

"Yes..." She says, "Well that's what Uncle Poseidon told me."

"Since when do you listen to my dad?" I ask stopping my strumming to look at her.

"That's not important!" She says waving off the question. I just shake my head and go back to the guitar, "The important thing is that you won't fire this one!"

"Who says?"

"Uhhh... Does 'I do' count?"

"Depends."

"So will you take her?"

"Her?" I say perking up instantly.

"Yes her." She says smirking knowingly. "So can she have the job. She's smart. Has a college degree. Organized."

"I need to... Interview her first." I say, I'm not going to be hiring and ugly assistant.

"Ok just say when." Thalia agrees.

"Tomorrow, at 8 am for coffee at Le Moulin a Cafe. Dress appropriately." I state never looking up at my cousin as I strum a tune.

"Ok, she'll be there!" Thalia says excitedly. Saying bye quickly she starts to exit the studio. Looking up I stop her when her hand hits the handle to the glass door.

"Wait!" She looks at me expectantly, "What's her name?"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**so...? Let me know what you think! And please don't say to make the chapter longer... **

**Pug:):):)**


	9. Recognition

**Hey kiddos! I'm back really scared that you will kill me. SO my excuse for only two chapters yesterday is that I fell asleep! Authors gotta sleep too! Buuuuuut I hope you refrain from killing me when I tell you this chapter is longer! Not the desirable length by most but still longer! I would've even written more but I wanted to leave you at a cliffy! And then... I'll post more! But after more reviews!:) **

**BTW Greekgeek25 thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the idea of my story I wasn't really sure about it at first! (I'm writing this publicly bc you have your pm off which is totally ok! I just wanted to tell you I appreciate your review and thank you for not commenting on the length! lol!)**

**So my friends here it is! **

* * *

Misery.

Total utter misery.

That is the only word that describes my feelings as I walk into Le Moulin a Cafe early Wednesday morning.

Yesterday Thalia came rushing back to our apartment smiling like the Cheshire Cat on christmas. She started to tell me how she took the liberty of talking to Percy Jackson himself and securing me an interview, that happened to be tomorrow morning.

Fun.

This morning I could not help but drag my feet as I got ready finding something suitable to wear. Thalia wasn't much help either, her only comment being, "Something sexy." and then she carried on stuffing her face.

Eventually I ended up with a tight knee-length pencil skirt, a silky purple blouse, and cute black heels. Instead of throwing my hair into my usual bun I went for a more... noticable style, leaving my hair down and doing a fishtail along the right side pulling back my bangs, the rest of my hair was left hanging.

As I walk into the fancy restaurant my feelings go from misery to nervousness and Annabeth Chase never gets nervous! One would call me confident or even full of it.

Looking around, I try to spot the once familiar face among the sea of people. Glancing about you would see rich people ranging from elderly with boob jobs and tans to newborns wearing chanel and shaking gold rattles.

Plain creepy.

Finally my eyes rest on a lone person. He's in the back of the restaurant in a corner where only if you were looking for someone would you notice.

Walking over, I slightly clear my voice as to get his attention which is centered on a back iPhone 5.

When the familiar raven haired man does not look up I clear my voice again, annoyed.

Finally he looks up, green eyes settling on me. Eyes that were at one point familiar yet over the years have aged much and have lost the playful twinkle to them.

"May I help you?" he asks looking slightly ticked off that someone was bothering his precious time that was being used so wisely.

"Yes, I'm here for an interview, with you." I state crossing my arms a little disappointed he doesn't recognize me.

"Annabeth Chase?" He questions eyes wide as they rake up and down my body. I pretend not to notice when they linger longer in places they shouldn't be and take a seat across from the 'superstar'.

"Yes, that is my name. And you are -"

"Do not say it!" He says holding his hands up stopping me from talking, a worried look in his eyes.

"Okay?" I agree. I plan on getting this job so upsetting the one who could give it to me would not be a good idea, so I refrain form mentioning his name.

"So Annabeth you want to work for me?" The way he accents my name sets me on edge a little. I nod my head before tilting my chin up confidently.

"Why?" He asks, before I can respond he starts again,"You think I don't remember you. Don't you?"

"Do you?" I ask eyebrows raised.

"You're Annabeth Chase. You were the high school class genius. Student council president, member of every club that was worthy of your brains. You were the nice girl. You were the perfectionist who planned prom to every detail, even drawing out a floor plan. Your boyfriend was the sweet, smart guy every girl secretly longed for, I know because my girlfriend did. In fact she dumped me for him when you went of to college early breaking his little heart. Saying that college and your career were more important than him. You dumped pretty much all your school friends only keeping a few like my cousin. You had your life planned out, the details so detailed you knew what you were having for lunch in three years on Monday, May 26th. You went to Harvard majoring in architect. You have a penthouse that you share with my cousin in New York City. You had a perfect job until they fired you because of 'budget cuts' when we all know that your boss was afraid of losing her job to you. You know how I know most of this." He asks, knowing I know the answer.

"Because you were my best friend."

* * *

**Soooo shocker?! Tell me in a review why Annabeth quote on quote hates Percy... Plus if you review there may be more in store young padawan as I am writing more chapters!**


	10. Thoughts

**Who is happy I'm posting again? I AM! So I hope you guys are all super happy with me because I wrote a longer chapter! Yays! **

**I also wanted to thank all my reviewers and once again Greekgeek25 I hope you like how it turns out and thanks for the review! **

**Now I just want to warn you that there isn't any dialogue in this chapter and this chapter is kinda tying some loose ends but new ends will be opened so don't fret! **

**Now enjoy my pretty's and then review!**

* * *

When Percy was done with his little 'explanation', I guess you could call it, I couldn't help but tear up slightly. One because he remembered all that stuff and two because of all the memories it brought back. Sometimes I think back on those memories and can't help but think of them as mistakes.

Should I have dumped Malclom and all my friends to go to college? Should I have forgotten all those people? I could have kept in touch! Malcolm and I could have taken a break!

Then there was Percy.

We had been friends since we were 12 years old. We met at a summer camp and had been friends ever since. Percy was even the one who had introduced me to his cousin Thalia the next year at summer camp, and we too became inseparable.

Then came high school. The bane of every teenagers existence. You start out unsure of where you fit in, your group being simply a freshman. Then you start to find your true friends. Percy and I didn't have the same friends. Percy was a swimmer, and a good one. I was the smart girl. You could say we were both popular but how do you determine that? Though we were not in the same 'group' we were still friends.

Then came Junior year. Junior year was when I got my first serious boyfriend, Ethan. And Percy hated him! Percy and I got into a fight once about it, we didn't talk for a week. Ethan and I dated for 8 months before the inevitable came, Ethan cheated on me. You could say that was one of the worse moments in my life, finding my boyfriend kissing some random girl at a party. The next monday Ethan came to school wearing an eyepatch. I later found out Percy had punched him and his eye was so badly damaged he had to wear the path for a month.

Though Junior year we helped each other out the same could not be said about Senior year. Senior year was a great year. I was Student council president, valedictorian, I had all the things I needed.

Except Percy.

Over the summer, Percy met a girl. Her name was Calypso. She had beautiful honey brown hair and eyes to match. She was new to the school and didn't have many friend besides Percy since they coincidentally happened to go the bahamas at the same time. By the time school rolled around they were dating and Percy was happy. I was left in the dust, only flanked by Thalia and some other friends, but no Percy.

Then I met Malcolm. He was a smart charming guy with blonde hair and grey eyes. Some people even said that we looked a lot alike. He was second in our class a spot below me and we just... clicked.

As I dated Malcolm and Percy dated Calypso we started to grow even more apart not even wishing one another a happy birthday besides maybe a measly facebook post.

Then Percy got his record deal.

I always knew he could sing. He used to sing to me when we would stare at the stars on the roof of his apartment building. I used to tell him all the time that he was an amazing singer, though I wasn't the one who pushed him to work towards a music career.

It was Calypso.

Her father just happened to have been best friends to the CEO of a popular recording company, got Percy a demo and then Percy was on his way to fame.

Then 4 months later I got accepted to Harvard and got asked to go early. Since I was eligible to graduate early and I did just that, only coming back for prom and graduation. I dumped Malcolm on the same night as Prom wishing him luck and the best wishes in his career. The last time I saw him was graduation and haven't seen him since.

Though I have heard from Thalia who bumped into him last year that he is a doctor at a private clinic and is engaged. He is probably married by now with a beautiful wife and potentially a baby on the way. Sometimes I do wish for life like that, one with a husband and an amazing job with a kid or two. But then I think about the horrors of me being a mother. I'd be afraid of dropping my child, ruining his or hers life. Never growing up with my own mother really took its toll on my confidence in the parent department, my own father not being much help as he had other kids to manage.

When I dumped Malcolm though I felt like a weight I had never known I had been holding was lifted off my shoulders. At the time Malcolm seemed like a barrier keeping me from reaching my dreams. I felt like he was holding me back. Now I know it was not Malcolm but myself who was holding me back. I was holding onto my life in high school unable to grasp the life of a grown up, and taking up my own responsibilities. The life of a college student scared me, and fear was unknown to my high school self. I had gone through everything and experienced everything a high school student would have, going to parties, SATs, boyfriends, friends, and popularity. Yet I had never been truly scared. Sure I was scared taking climbing a rock wall or parasailing in Hawaii but this is a different kind of scary.

I knew when I dumped Malcolm he would be sad for a couple days and maybe a little mad, yet I knew he would get over it because in a way Malcolm was stronger than me. He tried to keep ties with me even though I was miles away, he struggled to keep his grades high, he was there when no one else was, he was probably the strongest person I knew besides one person.

Percy.

Percy Jackson had been through a lot in his life. Living with an abusive step-father the first few years of knowing him, his mothers struggle to stay up when her husband left, his mother taking up a new husband one nicer and still there to this day. Percy had battled dyslexia and ADHD all through elementary school until he was diagnosed in middle school. He had been there for me until we grew apart. Though it is not entirely Percy's fault I do blame him for our severed ties.

Calypso was the one who tore us apart. She would complaining whenever I was around just to get Percy to not talk to me. I don't know if she saw me as a threat or not but Percy Jackson never listened to anyone.

Besides Calypso.

After that Percy altogether stopped talking to me, only acknowledging me when absolutely necessary. Then he left off to a big city somewhere to start his career and then I left even miles farther. He never returned for prom or graduation leaving Calypso dateless during prom. But for graduation she was on the arm of the one and only Malcolm. Unintentionally I felt bad for the upcoming superstar as I watched the couple happy for Malcolm, I had indirectly caused Percy a was probably one of the only things he had left from his old life from high. But Calypso wouldn't stay long. She was a girl who needed someone near her, someone within reach when she needed them. And that was no longer Percy. Calypso had her eyes on Malcolm since she moved here but he was just out of her reach, though Percy didn't know this. Or that's what I thought.

I can't help but think that this moment, when Thalia told me about the opening and the meeting in this cafe, has happened for a reason. Had fate brought us back together for a reason.

I don't think I know yet, but I do know one thing.

I am going to get under this Celebrity's skin.

* * *

**I couldn't figure out how to end this one but I hoped you liked it I wasn't totally satisfied so tell me what you think? Tomorrow more will come!**

**Review please! Or I'll melt! That would mean no more chapters!**


	11. Perks of being a celebrity

**Ok kill me because its shorter but I kinda sorta am going to watch 2 seasons of awkward. my best friend keeps pesterign me to watch it and the new season starts tomorrow so I'm gonna watch it! **

**No homework would mean another chapter but I think I'll leave you in suspense. I was gonna work out but I have a sore butt. Poor baby :( sorry tmi! **

**But yeah so I hope you enjoy. It's not much but it shows a little of the superstar Percy we all know and don't love as much as The Percy Jackson:) **

**Review my pretties!**

* * *

"You start tomorrow."

"What?" Annabeth asks when I start to stand up.

That is the first word I have heard her say since I told her I remember her, and that happened like 20 minutes ago. We just sat there sipping coffee in silence. Well I was sipping coffee, Annabeth was staring off into space.

"You got the job." I say again signaling Bruno to get the driver.

"What?" She says again and I just roll my eyes, "uhh I mean really?"

"Yes really..." I drawl pulling on my hoodie, "Make sure you are at this address at 6:00 sharp." I say handing her a piece of paper. "Oh and don't give that to anyone."

"Right got it." She agrees. Taking that as a perfect time to leave I start to walk out the door. Its not too much later that I hear the sound of high heels following quickly behind.

"Wait Percy, Percy!" Annabeth whisper shouts.

"Mr. Jackson." I hiss, resulting in a snort for Annabeth.

"That's your father." She mumbles, but perks up right away when I turn to look at her expectantly, "Oh, umm well this might be a stupid question but... what should I wear?"

"Oh I don't know a cat suit?" I say sarcastically, though Annabeth doesn't seem amused. "Fine, ummm what you have on now is fine." I say as I look her up and down. I have to admit she has filled in nicely, "Look like a girl, look nice, and dress like someone famous. Have Thalia take you out or something, she always gets my dad to let her use his credit card." I say turning back around unable to witness her contemplative face.

Walking out the door I hop in a black escalade without even a good bye.  
"Bruno. I think I have my work cut out for me." I sigh as Bruno hops in the front seat, the signal for the driver to take me to the next destination, which happens to be the recording studio.

"I think so too boss." He says, "Though I have to say. She looks like a keeper. Pretty one too."

"Yep she is, she is." I say responding, not specifying which.

"Boss, we are meeting your father at the studio." Bruno says after a couple moments of silence, "Thought I'd ah let ya know before we got there."

I don't respond, instead sighing loudly as I prepare for my certain death.

Maybe clubbing last night wasn't a good idea?

The perks of being a celebrity...

* * *

**So I hoped you liked though it was short! please review I would love you to the heart of my bottom if you do!**


	12. What did I get myself into?

**Hey guys! I know I know I'm such a bad writer! I promise everyday but then I don't! But I have a logical and reasonable explanation!** **So right after school yesterday I had to babysit last minute for a friend and then I had practice which didn't end until like 10. So to say the least I was pooped by the time I had time to write. So I am sincerely sorry about that! Hopefully y'all forgive me :(**

**So your gonna kill me all over again when you hear that this chapter is short and is kinda a filler. Bc the thing is I have a project to do with my friend and now is the only time I have to write. Just be happy you are getting anything! jk lol! **

**But I will be home again this weekend which means long chapter time! **

**Sorry for the sparse updates that are going to be this week I've been so busy bc of this play thing I have on friday! AHHHH**

**You can forgive me by reviewing:):) (Does that even make sense?!)**

* * *

What did I get myself into? I ask myself as I sit in the dressing room of some random mall as Thalia throws clothing items at me.

Now I'm thinking that taking Percy's advice about Thalia was a bad idea. I don't know why I even told her in the first place!

I'm sure Percy knew this would happen, so he set me up because his hatred for me is still a burning pit of fire. Me getting the job is probably just to get back at me.

I can see it already. Fetching coffee at 5:30 in the morning for a grumpy celebrity who had one too many beers the night before, not even thinking about his poor assistant who will have to deal with the results of a hangover and a busy day. The yelling, the glares, the crying, the arguing.  
God, this job is going to be a disaster!

"Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH!" I hear someone shout snapping me out of my trance. "Annabeth, do you have the outfit on or what?"

"Oh umm?" I say looking down at my boy short underwear and white tank top. "Yeah give me minute though." I lie slipping on a short in the front long in the back coral, navy, and purple patterned dress.

"God that looks hot on you!' Thalia gasps as I step out the changing room.  
"It does?" I question shocked that something so... this would look good on me. As you can tell I'm not one for style. My wardrobe is business attire, jeans, t-shirts, sweatpants, and some random things with the tags still on them from my trendy stepmom.

"Yeah! You look hot!" Thalia says pushing me back in the changing room, "That's a yes put on the white skirt and the blue top next."

Turning around I take one look at the skirt and my eyes go wide. Just looking at it I can tell it is going to go above my knee and worst of all it will be tight.

"No way! I am not trying this on!' I shout stepping out of the dressing room skirt in hand.

"YES you are!" Thalia says pushing me in once again. I try to open the door but of course she is keeping it shut with her back against the door.

"Ugh fine!" I say and throw on the skirt and the surprisingly cute top. When step out, all I see is Thalia with her jaw to the floor.

"What?" I ask, "Is it that bad?" Upon getting no response I start to retreat to the dressing room again.

"Gods, why do you have to look good in everything!" Thalia gasps spinning me around to look at me. "Ugh, I'm so jealous!"

"Uhh Thals you ok?" I ask when she starts to rant. "Thals?"

"What?" She asks looking at me in shock, "Oh yeah I'm fine and you once again look hot. It's making the temperature in here unbearable! Now that's a yes! Go try on the other 50 outfits we will end up buying!"

Rolling my eyes I turn around bracing myself for a long day of shopping.

Oh the horror!

* * *

**So so sorry of there is a crazy amount of grammar mistakes I kinda have to start my project soon! SO yeah hope you like the filler!**

**Review!**


	13. Under the Skin

**Guess what guys! It's a longer chapter! I really hope you like it! It is in Percy's POV and sorry again for the annoying filler chapter.**

**Side note here: Grover will be in this chapter and he is based off the Grover in the PJO movie not the book. Personally I like coloredGrover better. He is so much more funnier. (That isn;t a word isn't it?)**

* * *

"You Perce!"

"Hey man!"

"So you ahh goin to the Alicia Keys concert after party tomorrow tonight?"

"Yeah, only if my wing man is right there!" I say bro hugging my best friend, Grover.

" I don't know man Jun gets pretty pissed when I ya know 'help' you out..." Grover says his eyes lighting up as he talks about his long time girlfriend, Juniper, "She's a keeper man I mean I've never met anyone like her!"

"Dude, you've been dating for 2 years." I say punching him lightly in the arm.

"So what!" He says "She's still special! I still get all antsy every time I see her and it hasn't stopped since we started dating."

"That's deep man." I say starting to strum a guitar, playing a sad sorta tune. My guitar is always my getaway when I'm confused, unsure, nervous, and all those other annoying feelings.

"Enough about me! You're in a downer mood I see..." He says hopping on the neighboring couch and throwing his feet on the arm rest. "Talk to me man."  
"What are you my psychiatrist?"

"No better. Your best friend." He says going all serious and unGrover like, sitting up and putting is elbows on his knees.

"Didn't used to be." I mumble. Grover doesn't seem to hear it or he ignores my comment just staring at me. "Take a picture it will last longer."

"Don't have to my sisters got 5 million." It's well known by me that Grovers sister Hazel is completely in love with me. I mean I would totally go for her if she wasn't 13. I'm pretty sure it's illegal, me being 22. "Dude, seriously I know somethin' is beating you up!"

"Ok fine!" I say giving and putting my guitar down, "Ok you remember Annabeth Chase from high school?"

"Yeah, of course! The smart one, with the creepy eyes." He says looking slightly confused, "But what does this have to do with you. She's probably off and making millions."

"Hey, I make millions!" I protest.

"Didn't say you didn't. Now back to the story."

"Okay well You know how I need a new assistant?" I ask and receive a nod and an eye roll, "Well the other day Thalia came up to me and said she had the perfect person. Being stupid me I agreed to considering her and an interview without even knowing her name. Then I gave her the job. And guess who she is?" I ask

"Oh I don't know? Your ex-best friend that you ditched for your bitchy ex-girlfriend and haven't talked to since you got your deal?" Grover says sarcastically.

"Yes, wait you're talking about Annabeth right?"

"Yes, I'm talking about Annabeth you idiot!" He says incredulously. "So, you give her the job?"

"Yes." I mumble.

"Ohhhh Perce you got your hands full!"Grover announces, "So hows she doing I haven't seen the know-it-all in ages!"

"She just got fired."

"Thanks for starting with the happy stuff Perce!" He says sarcastically once again, "I'm talking about how she filled out. Still the same amazing body."

"Oh no dude! She totally filled out! I mean you should see her ass!" I whisper, "And gods she got beautiful! I mean she always was, but now! Her eyes I can't get enough of 'em!"

"Someone's got a crush..." I hear Grover mumble.

"Do not!" I defend.

"Ok whatever you say Jackson." He says holding his hands up in defeat. He's knows how stubborn I am and has given up with these things ages ago.

"She's still the same bossy smart-ass though." I state rolling my eyes.

"Ha! I doubt that will ever disappear! She's had that stick up her ass way too long for it to ever come out!" I laugh at Grover's joke but I can't help but think of all those times that I got the real side of Annabeth Chase. The one that was funny and fun and crazy. The one that let her hair down and danced around to crazy pop songs. I remember when we used to take my car during sophomore year out to our place. Before either of us ever had been in a relationship, and before our friendship started to break up. We would go to this tree cover hill as the sun would set and just talk as we lied down on the green grass.

I remember one time when we went. It was one of the last times we went as summer disappeared before our eyes opening the doors to junior year.

We were up on the hill all day just sitting in the sun talking and singing and sleeping and just being peaceful. It was reaching sunset and Annabeth and I had just finished off the snacks we had packed. Which happened to be cold pasta and lunch meat. We were laying in on the warm grass relaxing after an hour of dancing our butts off to songs like 'Whip me hair' and 'What makes you beautiful', when Annabeth turns toward me.

"Percy are you scared?" She asks seriously.

"Why would I be scared there is nothing scary about this place?" I question looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"No not of this place."

"Then what?" I ask concerned, Annabeth was never scared.

"Of going back to school. Starting 11th grade. Facing all the hypocrites and bullies. Afraid of being judges for something you may or may not have done. Scared of losing the only things you have left?" She asks, "Afraid of losing this?"

Her question had puzzled me for a couple moments as I stared at the setting sun, collecting my thoughts as they swam through my cluttered brain. The truth was that I was scared, I was scared of losing in swimming, I was scared of failing, I was afraid what I might have to face. And more importantly I was afriad of losing Annabeth. She was the only frequent thing in my life besides my mother. When I met her I knew we would be great friends, she was stubborn and bossy and easily annoyed. And I was the total opposite, annoying, easy going, and I didn't have a care in the world. Annabeth showed me that friendship can come in the most odd ways and the people who may be struggling the most or had been through a lot, the ones your mother feels pity for as she drops you off at school every morning may turn out to be your best friend.

"Yes, I am." I say turning back to my best friend. When I looking into her startling grey eyes all I saw was tears clouding the stormy color. Tears ready to spill out like a waterfall. But Annabeth being the brave Wise girl she is held them in, but the one tear that slipped didn't go unnoticed. I had her in my arms quickly holding in my own tears as hers spilled out, having met their breaking point. Pulling her chin up so she looked me in the eye, I couldn't help myself as I looked into her vulnerable eyes.

Slowly I brought my lips down the meet her plump, pink ones. Surprisingly she responded kissing me slowly back, though she was the one to break away first.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." I whisper. Looking back at her I see a smile crossing her face.

"You always know how to make me feel better Seaweed Brain." She says smirking and leaning up slightly to kiss my cheeks, "I forgive you."

That day was one of the better ones in my life with Annabeth. After that we started to grow apart, especially when Ethan came into the picture. I thought we had grown back together when they broke up and I was the one she sought comfort in. Then I had met Calypso, changing my life forever.  
Calypso hated Annabeth. I was practically not allowed to talk to her. So I made the mistake of choosing Calypso, at the time I thought everything would fine. Annabeth had Malcolm and I had Calypso. But I was wrong, everyday I would long to hear Annabeth's laugh again, or see her smile, or even just have her look at me so I can see those grey eyes again. Then I got my break through opportunity. Calypso was the one who got it for me but I would be forever in debt to Annabeth for pushing me since we met to sing, to play the guitar, to write down my thoughts and turn them into platinum songs. Annabeth was my inspiration to push through the hard times of my music career and thank for all the amazing times when I felt like I was on top of the world.

This job was only the start of me paying back the debt I have to pay back my former friend.

And she was already under my skin.

* * *

**Yeah so I obviously know Hazel and Grover are not related but I thought it would fit so I did it and you are not allowed to criticize on that! Jk! **

**So what did you think? I added some flashbacks and personal feelings... Plus it was longer! **

**Let me know in a review and you will receive a lovely chocolate cyber cake!**


	14. First Day

**Ok I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not publishing like all weekend! I was so so so busy! So please don't hate me:(**

**So basically I have good and bad news...**

**good news is I am planning a one shot and I hope to update a lot this weekend.**

**bad news: next week and definitely the week after I may not be able to update as much. I will be having rehearsals like crazy! especially in two weeks bc of tech week:( But fear not bc I will not abandon this story as I will be thinking about all you faithful readers day and night as my guilt of the inability to write over comes me!**

**So be amazing readers and review to tell me how you like the chapters! It will pretty much ensure chapters all this weekend and this week! :P**

* * *

5:00 am Wake up

5:10 am Take a shower

5:15 am Get dressed

5:30 am Apply makeup and accessories

5:45 am Quick greek yogurt with strawberries for breakfast

5:50 am Get Percy exact coffee order from breakfast on Wednesday

5:55 am Speed walk down the street to reach address

6:00 am Meeting waiting celebrity in the recording studio lobby.

"Lookie here right on time." Percy says looking at his gold watch.

"Coffee?"I ask holding out the item. He first looks at it questionably before tentatively taking, the offered double sugar carmel Macchiato.

"Carmel Macchiato?" I nod, "Double sugar?" I nod again, "one cream?" again another nod. "Good Chase, liking you better already."

I just smile the comment though it really takes a jab at my heart. When he said it all I wanted to do was say something snarky or rude or even apologize, but I couldn't. I don't know why I couldn't. I used to be able to say anything in front of Percy and now all I do is freeze up at his first word.

"Now, first things first." Percy says getting my attention, "This is Bruno. My personal body guard. Call him for anything that may need some extra man power for."

"Ok."

"Next, here is a list of my allergies, likes and dislikes, people to keep me away from. Like Justin Bieber. Gods that little pipsqueak girlfriend stealer gets on my nerves!"

I notice Bruno agreeing from behind Percy with slow constant nod of his head.

"And then there is a bunch of other stuff you should know like phone numbers. But don't let those get out!"

I nod my head but I can't help but notice how careful Percy is with private information. He's probably had a bad experience with a fan, or paparazzi, or both!

I used to think life as a celebrity was easy but as I got older and read the magazines and newspapers I realize it wasn't what everyone thought it was, but then the last couple days since I acquired my job I realize its even worse than I thought!

"First, I will be recording all day so block all calls on my phone, I need a lunch at 12:00 sharp. No dairy or wheat. 2 bottles of purified water. I want a steak salad-" He drags off and looks at me while I just stare at him, "Write this down!"

"Oh right!" I say searching for the notepad I packed the night before in my new DKNY white rectangle shaped pillow purse.

"Ok so I want a steak salad, with any vegetables. The more the better but no cucumbers, throw some strawberries in there, raspberry vinaigrette easy on the vinegar, and a small bowl of brown rice on the side." He finishes, finally. I write down some last few notes before repeating the order to him exactly.  
"Good. Now I want you out of my sight until lunch and then I'll deal with you." He says, though slightly offended I keep a straight face. I mean it is my first day. "Oh and break up with her for me will ya?"

He then thrusts a phone in my hand with a contact open to a picture of a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair. Judging from the looks of her she is a model.

"Hannah Davis? Really?" I ask in disbelief, when my eyes wander to the contact name. I thought Percy was smart enough not to go out with the model that had a new boy toy every week. It was like social suicide in hollywood, just like dating John Mayer or entering Dancing with the Stars.

"She's hot." Was his simple response before he walked off to the elevators. "Oh and don't make it too harsh. She's a crier." He says before he steps onto the elevator with Bruno leaving me in the lobby alone.

"Well, I better get this over with." I say to my self.

Clicking the home button I turn the screen on to reveal a picture of Thalia, Nico, and Percy all smiling with there arms around each other. I smile to myself at how happy they all look. The picture must not have been taken that long ago because I recognize the shirt Thalia wears as mine, that she wore to some family party. She didn't have anything lighter than black in her I pull the bar across the screen.

Pulling the bar across the screen I get probably the biggest shock of my life, and that shock happens to be Percy's home screen. The picture is so clear in my mind, I would think I was watching it if I wasn't standing in a New York building lobby right now.

The picture is of a sunset on a hill, but you can see the silhouette of a girl sitting on the ground beneath the sunset. She had curly hair, you could tell from the strands that shown in the setting sun. Her hand were most likely on her knees judging from the hunched over pose she took. Her lean body figure shown black as the glare from the sun prevented the colors of her skin and hair to be taken. Percy was the one who had obviously taken the picture as he is not in it, but what sticks out at me the most is that I know the girl in the picture.

She is probably the most familiar girl in the world to me.

It's me.

* * *

**Sooo? what'd you think? tell me in a review!**


	15. Rehearsal Or not

**I want to start off saying that all my reviewers including the couple guests reviews I got! They are so greatly appreciated! I thought I would tell you once again and for those I haven't told I hope you are reading this!**

**So I am writing again despite previous unfrequent updates...sorry again! **

**So I hope you like the chapter! Has some percy singing! Not like you can hear his beautiful voice though...**

* * *

_All I wanna do is hang with you_  
_Every day in summer shade_  
_All I wanna do is be with you_  
_Be with you, oh yeah_  
_All I wanna do is hang with you_  
_Every day in summer shade_  
_All I wanna do is be with you_  
_Be with you, oh yeah, yeah yeah_

_I just wanna be your man_  
_I just wanna see you dancin'_  
_I'll take you to the south of France_  
_Watch the fireworks tonight ooh yeah_

_'Cause the sun is setting soon_

"Wait, wait. I think the keyboard needs to come in a little stronger now and the cymbal a little more."

"Okay, Anthony why don't you come in a measure early and John switch from the bass to the cymbal." Usher says. Yep, me Percy Jackson has the same mentor as Justin Bieber. "Take it from the top!"

Usher shuts his mic off, and John counts us off and we begin.

_Hey nice to meet you, what's your name?_  
_I saw you walkin' up my way girl_  
_Oh maybe we could spend the day_  
_We could lay my jacket out on the sand_  
_And do something_

_I'm sorry that my hair's so wet_  
_I'm sorry girl but have we met before?_

"Wait stop." The reality of that line hits me, and now I remember why I wrote this song those many years ago.

I wrote the song about Annabeth.

Now that Annabeth is back in my life I remember that I wrote this a year or two after I met her.

It was the day we found our spot.

Annabeth, the runner she is forced me to run with her and me being the adventurer I am forced her to take the steep path, leading to an unknown end.

That path led us to the spot where we would share the best moments of my life.

That path was like my life. It was jagged and difficult to get by obstacles but eventually you got past them and reached the most beautiful view you would ever see. But the thing I don't get is that every time that path led to a place with Annabeth and until now I thought I was wrong to think Annabeth is where my rough path would end. But now with her back in my life, I can feel myself doubting what I may have done in the past or thinking that when Annabeth and I lost connection.

The fact that we lost connection was like a roadblock but once that roadblock was gone it led me back on path and to my destination.  
Annabeth.

Or so I think, at one point I thought my life would be Calypso. It was until she broke my heart and left me for someone else. Now I am thinking maybe Calypso was just a roadblock and I never really loved her like I thought. Maybe loving Calypso was to hide the hurt and longing I had for someone else.

Or the mixed feelings I never got situated in my head.

I still haven't figured out my self-made theory.

Life is full of roadblocks that are only there to challenge you, but when you get passed them you are lead to your real destination. The light at the end of the road. The happiness of a dream. The light in the darkness.

"Percy!" A screeching sound says in the back of my head causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Jackson, come on what's the hold up?" My guitarist Alex asks.

"Oh... Sorry I was just... thinking..."I say my mind still wandering to my jumbled thoughts on the song and the memories it brings back. "I'm sorry can we do a different set?"

"Did he just say sorry?" I hear Alex mumble but ignore it as I look at Usher expectantly feeling like I am about to throw up.

"Yeah sure." Usher says giving in. I think he rolls his eyes but I can not tell because of his constant sunglasses. "Get ready for 'Dancin' in the rain. And take 5"

"Cool." I say breathlessly bolting out the recording studio and to an empty room.

"What is going on with me?"I mumble.

Annabeth has caused me to think about everything and anything the last few days. I have thought so much about my, our, past that I get headaches.

I spent hours thinking about one thing.

Is Annabeth a roadblock or the end of the path?

* * *

**So you likie? Well let me know in a review! Along with the name of the song Percy was singing... and the person who sings 'Dancin' in the rain' They are not that well known so let's see how you amazing reviewers do :)**

**BTW the songs are not mine obviously:):)**


	16. You owe me

**Ok kill me now it's gonna be short! But hey I have a life too and the only time I could find was a half n hour before my eyes start to droop and this already cut into that time! JK! **

**But I want to thank all the guest reviewers and tell you to keep reading an enjoy! Also get an account its awesome! Haha**

**Hope y'all like! (I'm not even southern!)**

* * *

It's me.

Percy definitely has a picture of me on his phone.

I mean who else can it be? As far as I know I was the only one that ever went up to OUR spot with Percy. I mean it was OUR spot. Honestly I would feel extremely violated if he had brought someone like Calypso up there. Especially since she hated me.

The picture was a shock I had not been expecting in the already weird task of breaking up with Percy's model-slut of a girlfriend. This not only halted my work, but set me off track on the schedule I had mentally planned for myself.

Staring at the estranged photo was putting me into valuable break up time which would then run into errand time, which would then make me late delivering Percy's perfect lunch. In turn getting me fired on my first day. Not a good way to start a job.

"Pull yourself together Annabeth" I scold myself clicking on the message app and starting a text to the one and only Hannah Davis.

_Hey babe._ Does he call her babe? I erase that quickly. I really should've gotten more details. Instead I settle for a simple:

_Hey!_

**_Hey baby!_**The response was sent not seconds later, like she was staring at her phone waiting for Percy to text her.

_We need to talk._

**_OMG! Please tell me you are not taking me to Paris! :)_**Honestly that really weirded me out. This girl was so needy and it's only been like 4 texts. No wonder Percy wants to break up with her, along with the 50 other guys that dated and dumped. You would think they learned...

_I'm not taking u to Paris..._

**_Awww... Then what is so important?_**

Time to get in Percy mode. Positioning my finger I ready myself to become one of the jerkiest people in the world.

_I don't think we are working out._

**_Well maybe you should go to the gym then more babe, I go every other day. We can go together if you want?:)_**

"Wow this girl is dense" I find myself saying as I sit in the comfy lobby chairs.

_Uhh... Hannah I'm breaking up with you._

_**Excuse me!**_

_I'm breaking up with you?_

_**Uh no! No one I mean NO ONE breaks up with the Hannah Davis!**_

_I kinda did..._ Wow being Percy is kinda fun!

**_UGH! There is someone else isn't there?!_**

_Uhhh bye Hannah._ Was my only response, unsure of Percy's reasoning for the breakup.

Within the next several minutes Percy's phone vibrates at least 50 times, all messages from Hannah.

Eventually I turn it on 'Do not disturb' and throw it in my purse to go buy the prince his lunch.

This job had many cons and so far very few pros...

Though one pro will probably be at the top of my list forever.

Percy owes me big time.

* * *

**OK so not my best but I hope you still enjoyed this little bundle of joy! BTW if you didn't figure it out Percy was italics and Hannah was bold/italics. You guys are smart so I think you knew, right?! **

**Please review! Because happy readers equal a happy writer!**


	17. UH OH!

**Ok so yeah I kinda lied... I didn't update anything this weekend! I thought I would have so much time but... time flies! So yeah please please please don't hurt me! **

**Okay so good news and bad news...**

**Bad news is I probs can't update tomorrow and maybe not at all this week or next week... I have rehearsal like crazy and then that on top of homework! So I'm sorry if chapter aren't as frequent!**

**Good news is I am working on a funny one-shot with another writer and will be up in like 2-3 weeks! Like me they have practice so writing will be dealyed... :(**

**Finally I want to thank all the guest reviewers for the reviews and keep reading!**

**Ok, ok I'm done annoying yous guyses, now here is your decent length chapter! Ok maybe its a little short...**

* * *

"Uhh here's your order..." Annabeth says timidly.

"Looks like everything is in order." Looking over what she brought me I see everything correct down to the last detail. The only thing is odd is Annabeth.

As soon as she walked in with a scared look on her face and less of a hop in her step, I knew something was wrong. I may have not seen Annabeth in years but being someones best friend for over 4 years does that to you. You know what they like to eat, wear, hang out, what makes them sad. You even can anticipate what they may say next. Like i know Annabeth will confirm what I said not moments ago and then say something to please me even more.

"Everything is there, and I made sure the chef had your allergy list to ensure nothing you may be allergic to was near your food." Some of those foods I'm not even allergic to. Usually I give the list to my assistants to make their job harder, but its no use with Annabeth. I mean she was Valedictorian for a reason.

"Good." I say looking up as she shifts form foot to foot, "And Hannah?"

"Done and out of site." She says reaching into her bag and pulling my phone out. When she hands it to me I don't even bother saying 'thank you', judging from the look on her face I don't think it will do any help.

"Ok, so get out of my sight! I need to concentrate!" I say dismissing the unusually shy blonde, "Posiedon needs you. Something about my schedule this week..."

She leaves without another word or glance back, leaving me alone to eat.  
Pulling out my phone, I absentmindedly unlock it as I poor the dressing on my salad.

Honestly I much rather be eating White Castle right now but my trainer has me on a stupid diet. Yet again one of the 'perks' of being a celebrity...NOT!  
Munching on my salad, I take a quick glance at my phone ready to click the texting icon when I notice my background.

"SHIT!" I shout aloud staring at the picture of the sunset with a very familiar girl in the background. I can not believe I was stupid enough to give her my phone without changing the background, or why I was stupid enough to even have that as my background!

"God, what I am going to do? That is so embarrassing!" I mutter to myself running a hand through my already unruly hair.

Nothing.

I am going to do nothing about it.

If I do nothing it will blow over and we will both forget it ever happened. No wonder why Annabeth was so...not like Annabeth.

God, I am so stupid!

"I'll have to change that." I remind myself returning to my meal my thoughts never leaving the subject of her.

Everything has been a question. What should I say? Why is she different? Should I have kept in touch? Is she a roadblock? Should I have hired her?

Out of those many questions I only know the answer to one simple question; Will I change that picture?

No.

* * *

**Yep I'm a rebel I said a bad word... So yeah sorry if you guys don't like that but it's kinda my story so...yeah. Hope you liked it! Please review and if anyone says something about the length I swear I will send them lots and lots of sad faces! **


	18. Please read! Important AN

**Hello my lovely reviewers and readers! (P.S. please finish reading!) So this is probably not the chapter you may or may not have been looking for but... it will hopefully give you some hope!**

**1ST order of business- I will not and won't ever abandon a story! I hope you don't think that of me!:( Though for "Typical" I may be forced off! LOL! **

**But next- You all probably guessed it but this is one of those annoying A/N that everyone hates seeing halfway through a story! Don't worry I know how you feel but I feel like I should assure that though over my many weeks of absence I will be updating! I am going on what they call a haitus! **

**I am going to be working like a madman the next couple of weeks on project and finals and I do NOT want to curse my already poor stories with awful hasteful chapters! So I hope you all understand my reasoning!**

**I will most likely be back during my summer after I get used to my summer gym schedule and the fun times of being my age! Hey I have a life too! And its a fun one! Jk... okay maybe not...**

**But I hope everyone forgives me! This s for all my stories!**

**Surprises**

**Rest of Our Lives **

**A (kind of) Typical love story **

**and **

**Celebrity skin!**

**So once again I apologize for my absence that will continue:( But I also encourage you to read my other stories and the 600+ in my favorites! There are some really good ones in there especially if you are dramione fans! Just watch for ratings! And may recommend Malfoy Madness and its many volumes (one of the best stories ever!), any story by NJ coffee House, and To Be a Malfoy! Those are some quality stories! **

**Until I write again or to any reviewers which may be soon!**

**Pug1998:)**


	19. A New Beginning

**Ummmm don't kill me... but I'M BACK! but for now! I am going to really try and update now that busy part of my life is pretty much over but updates will not be as frequents as before. And I apologize in advance for that! **

**But I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer my pretties! But lastly thank you to Addicted2PercyJ and friends for the amazing review and your cameo will hopefully be very soon! Oh and a shout out to all guest reviewers... THANKS!**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since I started my job as Percy Jackson's assistant and 20 days 15 hours and 22 minutes since I found the picture of me as the background on his phone. Though Percy never said anything about it I know he figured out what I saw. Yet he never came and confronted me about or made a move to. All he has done is thrown himself into working on his new album coming out next month. Which is so behind schedule as it is, his vocals were supposed to be done a week ago. The lack of hard workers have been killing me since I stared working. Everyday I watch sound people go on break after every break, the producers lack of attendance, and missing band members every day. Every rule of organization in a business I know and love have been broken by the workers, not to mention Percy's laziness and lack of punctuality have really affected it.

"Everybody stop!" I say from my spot on a plush couch of a control room. Immediately all the people getting up to 'take five' freeze eyes wide. I can see Percy's questioning face from behind the glass as he stares at me curiously. "Everyone stop."

Some people give me weird faces but I continue on. "This has gone on waaaayy too long and it is killing me. Taking FIVE minute breaks every FIVE minutes for twenty minutes. The low quality work, laziness, punctuality, and do not even get me started on your punctuality. This album was supposed to be done LAST WEEK and we are only half way through. I don't know about you but I care if this is a sucky album because I know that we do not want to disappoint our fan base. And not delivering a full album or sufficient music will do just that! We have less than a month to get this album ready to go and all we have done is 6 songs! We still have to take album pictures, launch ads, photo shoots, press conferences, advertise, we have to freaking confirm with itunes! And at this rate we will never get to that and Percy Jackson will be a nobody!" I practically yell gesturing to the shocked popstar. "So I suggest you all sit your asses down and get back to work or I will personally make a call to THE Mr. Jackson and have all you fired!"

After my rant everyone scrambles into their spots and start barking out orders, tuning instruments, making calls, and doing their respective jobs.  
"You, get me a non fat vanilla latte and make it quick!" I say pointing at the nearest intern. The intern who is covered in her fair share of tattoos scrambles away her nose piercing glinting in the light.

Turning around I put my hands on my hips and watch as the band and Percy start recording. Looking straight at Percy he gives me a proud wink as he sings a new song.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase _  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste _  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

I just stare into his eyes a serious look on my face.

This popstar isn't going down as long as I'm here.

And as I look in Percy's eyes I know one thing.

This will be a change for both of us.

A new beginning.

* * *

**Sorry guys a little rusty but I got a chapter for ya right!? Tell me what ya think in a review to keep me going! LOL Oh and who can tell me the song? Its way too easy!**


End file.
